


Flushed Pink And Purple

by Uwansumadamboi



Series: Bad end AU [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bad End AU, Captivity, Dacryphilia, Dehumanization, Dubcon Kissing, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Power Imbalance, Restraints, Siren Rhys, Stockholm Syndrome, Trans Male Character, Trans Rhys, light medical play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwansumadamboi/pseuds/Uwansumadamboi
Summary: Even after Rhys’ new powers had been awakened, the occasional trip to R&D still happened. Jack had told him that it was a necessary evil – Rhys’ powers were unstable and though the collar definitely helped with any trouble that might have come from keeping someone with cosmic powers captive in his home.The problem was figuring out exactly what his pretty little weapon could do with all that newfound cosmic power and his teams of scientists had come up with a myriad of ways for Rhys to get his regular doses of Eridium.Each was more creative than the last but even still Jack had never expected what Research and Development had come up with this time – the sixteen egg shaped stones of purely refined Eridium had surprised at first.So much so that he almost killed the group of scientists for coming up with something so weird but then a light bulb flashed in his head with an idea of how he could be able to personally use them with his little pet.Or, basically Rhack medical kink with oviposition and dacryphillia





	Flushed Pink And Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp this is fucking horrifying, but i love me some bad wrong rhack.

Even after Rhys’ new powers had been awakened, the occasional trip to R&D still happened. Jack had told him that it was a necessary evil – Rhys’ powers were unstable and though the collar definitely helped with any trouble that might have come from keeping someone with cosmic powers captive in his home.

The problem was figuring out exactly what his pretty little weapon could do with all that newfound cosmic power and his teams of scientists had come up with a myriad of ways for Rhys to get his regular doses of Eridium.

Each was more creative than the last but even still Jack had never expected what Research and Development had come up with this time – the sixteen egg shaped stones of purely refined Eridium had surprised at first.

So much so that he almost killed the group of scientists for coming up with something so weird but then a light bulb flashed in his head with an idea of how he could be able to personally use them with his little pet.

And by personally, he meant _personally_.

Jack smirked and walked over to where he had left Rhys to his own devices while he dealt with the  
singular scientist that had been sent to deliver the ‘eggs’ to him in person.

Rhys sat on the rich Promethean leather of Jacks’ sofa, just where and like he left him. He hadn’t realized just how much he missed having a docile and obedient little thing like Rhys around until he had the kid – first as a host and then wrapped up in his sheets under him.

The young man had a blanket wrapped around his barely dressed form while he had his long legs curled under him as he read from a pulpy novel that sat in his lap. He was always reading, unless Jack had some need or want for him, simply because it was one of the very few things that he could do without any sort of chance for him to end up getting punished because he broke some rule that he had never even been told about.

It probably said something about Rhys that when Jack sat down next to him he immediately leaned his body against the older man’s so quickly that it was almost like an involuntary reaction to Handsome Jacks very presence.

“Hey there, pumpkin.” Jack hummed as he carded a hand through the younger mans’ outgrown, messy hair. Rhys sighed with pleasure from the chaste touches that he recieved, desperate for affection as he was, he was bound to accept any sort of gentle contact that he was given.

Rhys hummed noncommittally in reply, putting his book down as fast as he could so that the older man didn’t take it as some signal of disrespect or disloyalty and he never wanted to give Jack a reason to be angry with him.

Especially seeing how Rhys had learned over the months – maybe even a year? He didn’t have a great concept of time here – since Fiona’s death that whether he deserved it or not was ultimately inconsequential.

He looked over at his captor curiously as Jack peeled the blankets away from him but he didn’t resist the undressing and even helped Jack untangle them from his naked form.

Goosebumps spread over his nude flesh as it was exposed to the cold air of Jacks’ penthouse and he resisted the urge to curl up shyly as his captor inspected him. “We’re going somewhere today, little kitten.” he hummed is a leisurely tone as his thumbs scraped over his captives hypersensitive nipples.

“Okay.” Rhys mumbled softly, begrudgingly he accepted that this was a non-negotiable deal and no matter how uncomfortable and sickly the Eridium treatments had him feeling, it needed to be done – according to Jack, for his own good.

He understood well that all of his little freedoms and pleasures would be taken from him, for his own good as Jack always told him, if he decided to stop cooperating.

He knew that it was definitely more than a little selfish – because he knew what he would be doing to the citizens of Pandora once his powers matured a bit more – but he needed to focus on his life and survival if he was to keep doing well in the captivity of Handsome Jack.

* * *

Rhys hadn’t been to the medical bay in a while as anyone could go there and the knowledge of his existence had an incredibly high clearance level – so much so that Jack had already killed a few people in multiple departments because they, “looked at him funny.”

Maybe they did and maybe they even meant to hurt him or even kill him. Truthfully, he didn’t really know anymore and he could never really tell whether Jack was just being overbearing and over controlling or if he was really making sure that Rhys stayed safe from whoever might want to capture him, use him or kill him now that he was a siren.

“Where are the scientists?” Rhys asked, looking around the small and almost abandoned looking examination room. Everything about this whole set up had him feeling strange, but especially the way that Jack was looking at him – he couldn’t exactly describe it. Like longing? But not for him, definitely not for him – for something else that he couldn’t put into words.

“Scientists?” Jack asked with a dubious look before he composed himself once again with his trademark shit eating grin. “No, Rhysie. It’s just gonna be you and me today.”

“Oh.” Rhys replied stupidly, realizing that this was something far different from what he originally thought it would be. On the plus side, no hypodermic needles or blood samples – no cold stares and even colder hands coming from the Research and Development workers.

That was the good thing about being with Jack for this and the negative side… he was probably going to feeling like more havoc had been wrecked on his body than it would have with the overly professional acting scientists and doctors.

“Strip, pumpkin.” Jack ordered as he gestured towards Rhys’ outfit, and then when the younger man hesitated and looked down he snapped his fingers. “Today, Rhysie.”

Jacks tone was volatile but he hadn’t yet forgone the pet names, that was good news for Rhys – bad, maybe for others but he played by different rules than the average employees of Hyperion – that meant that he could at least control a bit of the damage that he had unwittingly done to himself.

Rhys quickly stripped off his clothes, not wanting to waste anymore time and chance Handsome Jacks’ already thinly spread patient to run out.

Rhys couldn’t help but try to cover himself – the room was cold and unfamiliar and he felt like he was shrinking into something smaller and smaller and more pathetic by the moment. Jack noticed – because of course he did, because Handsome Jack always noticed every single, minute, insignificant little detail.  
Any small sign of weakness that he could use to tear Rhys down or build him up, whatever worked to his advantage.

A part of him – A very small part but still bigger than he would be proud to admit to – loved it.

“Something wrong?” Jack ‘asked’ rhetorically, sarcastically – the both of them knew well that Jack didn’t give a damn about whether or not Rhys would be uncomfortable with all of this.

Still, Rhys answered – his response more Pavlovian than anything else.

“I just… I just don’t understand why I have to be naked.” Rhys crossed his arms over his chest uncomfortably – he had never been so bare when these R&D trips happened and it shocked his system into a state of overwrought discontent.

“Because, dum dum.” Jack flicked him meanly on the forehead as he spoke. He showed Rhys the package as he continued, “I gotta get these eggs in you, so your cute little body can absorb all that Eridium. You know that they’re sure as hell not gonna fit down your throat, pumpkin.”

The implication dawned on Rhys and he blushed and allowed Jack to take his hand and lead him down onto the examination table. Handsome Jack snickered meanly at that, “Figured it out, sweetness?” he asked in a condescending tone.

“Yes, I understand.” Rhys agreed dubiously – more because he knew that it was never a good idea to disagree with Handsome Jack, than that he agreed with the mans’ methods. At all.

Jack laid him down on the table, which thankfully was more like a hospital cot. He relaxed slightly against the cushioned fabric, trying to calm himself and remind himself that Jack wouldn’t do anything that would kill him or cause him permanent damage.

It was strange to think that he was genuinely feeling safer with the man who held him captive than anyone else these days. He didn’t know exactly what that meant and he didn’t want to, really.

“Don’t worry.” Jack soothed with barely tangible sincerity, “I’ll be the one to get these in you, I wouldn’t let anyone else touch you, or even look at you like that.”

Rhys nodded minutely at that because that seemed incredibly obvious to him – of course no one else would be allowed to touch him so intimately. He was Handsome Jacks’ property and there was no way in hell that he would suddenly take an interest in sharing.

“I’m gonna restrain you, Rhys.” Jack murmured to him before turning the younger mans head so that he could dip in and give him a kiss. “Just so you don’t get yourself hurt.”

Rhys didn’t say anything in response to that as he didn’t exactly feel like he should have – whenever Jack used his actual name instead of some cutesy, condescending pet name it sent alarm bells off in his head.

His remaining arm was grabbed and he struggled not to resist, the idea of losing all of his agency like this still terrified him – although it wasn’t as if this was the first time that he had been bound by Handsome Jack. His arm was securely tied to the medical cot with something that felt like layered leather belts above his head.

Next were his legs – they were spread wide apart with his help and put into stirrups. He trembled slightly and took to staring at the ceiling as his calves were tied down to the confining steel and silicone that they had been encased in.

It wasn’t that bad, or at least it could have been much worse than it was – he definitely preferred this to whenever Jack decided to put his hands around his throat. Strangely enough, he felt so humiliated and exposed that he was actually grateful to the other man for not bringing in a group of Hyperion employees to touch and grope and stare at him.

Jack stroked a hand down Rhys’ bound thigh in a way that almost seemed gentle. When he acted nice like that with him, Rhys could easily convince himself that Jack actually loved him and actually wanted what was best for him just like he was always telling Rhys.

He wanted so badly for that to be real, for Jack to care about him because as wrong as it was – he still craved Handsome Jacks’ approval and adoration. Even after everything that Jack had done to him – done to the people he cared about and done to the miserable citizens of Pandora – he still viewed Jack as his hero.

“Is… is it gonna hurt?” Rhys asked, hoping for false comfort if nothing else from his captor – it was really all that he could hope to receive from the man, especially now that he was restrained helplessly to a medical cot completely at Handsome Jacks’ mercy.

“Hurt? No, Rhysie, no.” Jack dismissed, “I’m gonna make you feel good, baby, really good.”

Rhys wasn’t really given chance to figure out what that meant before Jack was pressing two of his fingers against his entrance. “Jack!” He exclaimed, out of shock more than anything else.

“Gotta get you nice and loose, buttercup. If I don’t, you’ll be in a world of pain.” Jack said, firm and believable like it was a vow that couldn’t be broken even if Jack wanted to and that was the only verbal confirmation that Rhys got before the two fingers sliding up against his cunt finally thrust inside of him.

Rhys whimpered at the penetration and whined in frustration as he found that he couldn’t move enough to get the fingers the slightest bit deeper inside of him.

“That’s it, Rhysie.” Handsome Jack murmured, laying the patronizing tone on thick. “All ya gotta do is…fuckin’ open up for me, sweet thing.” Jack was rarely ever gentle with him – actually, more often than not he was the exact opposite of gentle and left him sore and quaking for hours after he was done with him – but still, the older man knew how to make it good enough for Rhys so that he was quickly begging for more and more.

Before Rhys even noticed it, Jack had gotten another finger inside of him and the older man had pushed the three digits in and out of Rhys’ cunt with a rough sort of efficiency that had the younger man moaning and whining Handsome Jacks’ name in despite of his own reservations about the whole situation that he was in.

Soon it was four and then Jack had all five of his fingers inside of Rhys, pushing them in and out of the younger mans’ cunt and, god, it hurt. It was too much, too full and the stretch of it burned him from the inside out.

The burn barely receded and barely got any better or any less overwhelming before Jack had one of the eggs pressed against his entrance, “I think you’re stretched enough for me, Rhysie.” he told Rhys and that was the only warning that he received before Jack was nudging it inside of him. Rhys squealed as the first egg was pushed deep inside of him – deep enough that it wouldn’t slide out easily, no matter how well he had been opened up.

After a long moment of stillness and silence, Jacks’ hand was practically laid out flat in his cunt – pushing his walls unbelievably far apart and stretched so tortuously wide – before it closed and pulled out of him. “We got fifteen more of these, Rhysie.” he said, “I know you can handle it.” he added, as an afterthought when he looked at the young mans’ dismayed looking face.

Tears slid down Rhys’ cheeks, both from feelings of being overwhelmed and discomforted in the same moment. He let out a soft sob as he came again and unknown to him, Jack grinned in utter triumph for more than one reason. Handsome Jack truly enjoyed seeing just how far he could push Rhys; how easily he could bend and twist him to his will, build him up and break him down into something so small and pathetic that he would turn to Jack for comfort even though he was always the one causing him all the torture.

He shushed the siren with deceptive sweetness, “You’re doing so well, pumpkin.” he praised in an even more kindly tone as Rhys sobbed quietly from the over stimulation. It was strange to Rhys how much he sobbed, because at this point he wasn’t feeling any sort of pain – it was just… too much. Of everything and he didn’t really know how to handle it at all.

The second egg had gone inside of him quite a bit easier than the first – Rhys was ridiculously, embarrassingly slick and he soon found himself on the brink of orgasm. He cried out, embarrassment and pleasure intertwined with each other in ways that were just plain confusing to the siren.

“Tight.” Jack growled out, both satisfied and voyeuristic in tone as Rhys clenched down on both his fingers and the egg. He pushed it through a little more before he withdrew his hand from inside of the captive siren.

Rhys’ legs shook and trembled within the restraints as Jack stroked a hand down his bare thigh. A soft sob erupted from him, “Jack. It, it, hurts.” he whined, soft and desperate for the older man to just stop hurting him already. If Jack heard him, he didn’t show it and he moved to grab another one of the pristine purple eggs. More tears fell down his cheeks as he realized that the case of eggs wasn’t even halfway empty and they were going to keep coming.

Jack came back to him in moments, kissing the corner of his mouth before he was back to inserting the eggs inside of Rhys.

It became a little easier with every egg that was pushed inside of him, Rhys was a little looser from all of the inserted objects and he became wetter and wetter with each intrusion and he just couldn’t help his arousal.

By the fifth egg he had come three times and his brain was running on empty and by the ninth egg he was sobbing like a baby and by the very last egg Rhys had come a record amount of six times and the mess was covering his thighs and the examination table.

He couldn’t help but be happy that it was just over and he could get off of this table and be done with this frigidly cold examination room – back to the comforts that he had grown accustomed to in the past months, curled up in thin blankets and naked at Handsome Jacks’ beck and call.

Rhys’ face was covered with tear tracks, his cheeks flushed and pink as he let out shaky and sobbing breaths and he was so overwhelmed that he couldn’t hide the flinch that he gave when Jack took his chin in his hand. The older man moved down to his level and grinned in a triumphant sort of way before he turned Rhys head all the way towards him to kiss the siren. Rhys barely responded to the contact, unsure if he wanted it or not, as Jack kissed him sweetly – like they were lovers and this sort of thing was perfectly normal and healthy for them.

Jack pulled away and he looked over the siren in his entirety and for lack of a better phrase, Rhys looked… pregnant. The look of the siren swollen and flushed was a little more appealing to Handsome Jack than he would have readily admitted to anyone.

He knew that the swelling would go down in a matter of days as his body absorbed all the Eridium, taking it in the same way that it would with actual nutrients. A week at the most, so Jack opted to enjoy the way that his captive looked while he could.

He resisted the urge to push against the young mans’ stomach and see just how well Rhys had taken those eggs and moved off to find the thing that he was looking for. He looked for a bit but once he found it, he grinned cruelly and moved back in between the younger mans’ legs for the final time.

“I gotta plug you up, Rhysie.” Jack said, running a hand through his hair patronizingly. In the same way you would an animal, like its more for your comfort then for theirs. “And then we’re done.”

Rhys was so overstimulated that he didn’t process the words at first but once he did, he let out a sigh of relief at the prospect of being unrestrained and not having his captor touching his oversensitive parts anymore.

He was more tired after this than he had been when he had a feeding tube full of Eridium shoved down his throat – that was saying something, considering the gut wrenching pain that he had felt then but not this time. All he felt now was pure stimulus – his nerve endings were on fire with a mix of pain and pleasure and he could not tell which of the two that he felt more of.

He let out a pain gasped as the plug was eased into his cunt – the feeling was too much and Jacks’ condescending shushes did nothing for him but make him feel a little more helpless to everything being done to him. “Theeeeere ya go, kitten.” Jack cooed, pressing his thumb against the silicone and plastic plug one more time as it was fully seated inside of the younger man. “Looking good, sweetheart.”

The siren whimpered weakly in reply, his eyes closed into little slits with his lashes completely obstructing his vision as his captor kept praising him. It went on for a while, his eyes tiredly opening and closing as he nodded off occasionally.

The last thing that Rhys felt before he drifted fully into unconsciousness was Jack pressing an overly sweet and gentle kiss to his swollen clit – and the last thing he heard was the faint rumblings of his captor telling him what a good little boy he was.

How proud he made Jack, how much Jack adored him, how much Jack loved him. Rhys felt more than a little sick to his stomach for finding so much enjoyment in those words.


End file.
